roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Dunkelman
|born = |occupation = *Community Manager *Voice Actress *Actress |roles = *Yang Xiao Long *ORF *Katie Jensen *Flip *Nerris |nationality = Canadian |notable = *Community Manager of Rooster Teeth *Main Member of the Internet Box Podcast *Host of Always Open *Was in a Relationship with Aaron Marquis |xbox = |twitter = }} Barbara Julie Dunkelman, aka "BlawnDee", aka "Bimmy Dunkelz", is the Community Manager and Marketing Director for Rooster Teeth, as well as the co-manager of RTX, the host of Always Open, and a voice actress as well as motion capture animator. She was a longtime community member of the site and volunteered at the first RTX before being hired full-time on December 12, 2011, after she graduated from school. Before moving to Austin, Texas, she lived in Canada, and was born in Montreal, Quebec. She graduated from the John Molson School of Business at Concordia University where she received a Bachelor of Commerce (B.Com.) in Marketing. She attended from 2007-2011. Her job entails running contests as well as running Rooster Teeth's Social Media. She is also frequently a contributor on the Rooster Teeth Podcast as well as an actress in RT Shorts, most notably Siri: The Horror Movie. She also was a main member of the Internet Box Podcast, which she worked on with Michael, Lindsay and Ray before its cancellation. In the Rooster Teeth series RWBY, she is the voice actress for main character Yang Xiao Long (the Y of the titular team and the elder half-sister of said team's namesake leader). She also voices supporting characters ORF in ''X-Ray and Vav'','' Katie Jensen in ''Red vs. Blue, ''and Nerris in ''Camp Camp. Her first role in an anime was as Cosmos from Fairy Tail, which was also her first role as an antagonist (albeit minor, and one who reformed nonetheless); like RWBY, Barbara's work in Fairy Tail is often alongside Achievement Hunter's Michael Jones (Sting Eucliffe). Trivia *She frequently makes puns. **There are five different Animated Adventures, that consists only of bad puns made by Barbara, titled Barbara Pun-kelman, the first of which which has over 3 million views. ** Ever since a series of Vines exalted Barbara's comedy with Burnie Burns responding "God dammit, Barb!", this has been a common response to her puns (referenced even in Ten Little Roosters) and even became a T-shirt design. ** This trait carried over to Yang, who hardly puns in the regular show ("I always start my semesters with a Yang!") but earns an entire RWBY Chibi segment dedicated to bad puns, and also has many punny quotes in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. *** Some of Yang's puns are her using her name in place of a rhyming word, "bang" seeming most common. * It has been stated that she constantly "flicks the bean." ** She has said her record is 11 times in one day. * She is Jewish, having been born to a Jewish family, and is the middle child, having one older and one younger brother. She often pokes fun of her heritage during Christmas (since Jews have Hanukkah as their holiday instead), but has photographed herself participating in Christmas parties with her friends nonetheless (notably Arryn Zech). * She is fluent in English, Hebrew, and French (albeit less so than the first two). * She is a natural blonde, although she has dyed her hair occasionally for charity. ** Yang is also blonde, with a serious dislike of having her hair damaged. * She is right handed. * Despite popular belief, Barbara has said that she is a naturally introverted person who often struggles with shyness. She's generally quiet in social situations and has to "psyche myself up" to prepare for the attention she gets on conventions. This puts her in stark contrast to her most famous character, Yang Xiao Long, who is outgoing and rambunctious in ways that Barbara herself simply is not. * She was in a relationship with fellow voice actor and writer, Aaron Marquis, himself a Rooster Teeth employee. * As of January 2, 2017, she now wears prescription glasses for computer use. * A long-time fan of Red vs Blue, since her brothers first showed it to her in their teenage years, Barbara was finally given the chance to write the script for an episode by Miles Luna. The episode she wrote was "Head Cannon," centering on her favorite character (O'Malley), and it was the 16th episode of Season 14. * As of August 23, 2016, she is now a permanent resident of the United States. * She has said that she has a habit of "clamming up" in social situations, meaning she has periods of time where she goes downright silent in groups of people. This can be seen throughout her appearances in the Podcast or On The Spot, in particular. * Similar to Arryn Zech, her close friend, Barbara identifies as a feminist, and has spoken out against the treatment women often get while online. On September 9, 2016, she noted on Twitter that she was "proud to be a woman in gaming and entertainment" to reflect that. The next day, she attended a panel event from the women of Fullscreen, and participated in an event panel for the women of Rooster Teeth, many of whom she herself considers "strong, successful, and inspirational women." By the end of the events, she said she left "feeling inspired and motivated," and that she was "proud to be a woman and support other women in this industry." * She played the main antagonist in Ten Little Roosters, before portraying one of Eleven's protagonists. Notably, her main partner in Eleven is Ryan Haywood, Ten's sole survivor. * She got her first tattoo from Geoff during "The Tattooist" documentary. It was a small bird-like tattoo, in memory of Monty Oum, creator of RWBY who modeled Yang after her, and his iconic signature. * She once punched Jack in the crotch, which carried over into RWBY's Yellow Trailer when Yang (Barbara) did this to the ("conveniently" voiced by Jack) thug Junior. * In Always Open episode 45, Barbara's Halloween costume was the outfit worn by Britney Spears during her hit song "Hit Me Baby One More Time". She had also dressed up as Harley Quinn (#5, in season 1), Rogue from X-Men (#46), Winifred Sanderson from the 1993 film Hocus Pocus (#47), and even her own RWBY character Yang in the following Halloween (Episode 44, which reunited the main RWBY voice actresses). Gallery Barbara siri shirt.jpg Barbara Dunkelman.jpg Barbara.jpg|Barbara Dunkelman barbara ask about my zombie plan.jpg|Barbara wearing the "Ask Me About My Zombie Plan" shirt tumblr mdp8wrTCq01rtadado1 500.jpg|Barbara decked out in achievement hunter apparel barbarayang.jpg|Barbara dressed as her character Yang. The costume was made by Anna Hullum. barbara-rtaa.png|Barbara's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Becca barbara 2007.jpg|Barbara with Rebecca Frasier in 2007 Barb and brothers.jpg|Barbara and her 2 brothers in 1999 Young barb.jpg|Young Barbara References External links *Facebook Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Female Staff Category:July Birthday Category:RWBY Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Day 5 Cast & Crew